The Lion Guard: A Problem in the Savannah (Part 2)
Author's Note: Read Part I before you read this one. ---- As Fisi sank his teeth into Simba's shoulder , Kovu lunged forward and kicked Fisi off Simba, and leapt in front of Simba barring his teeth, Simba glanced at his son in law,"Kovu I'm ordering you to go home and save yourself" he said weakly, Kovu glanced at Simba,"Not a chance, I'm staying with you" he said, with a growl he turned back to the hyena,"Fisi as prince of the Pridelands I order you to get out" he growled, Fisi cackled with amusement,"Now why should I take orders from a lowlife lion who isn't a royal by birth or Simba's biological son" he said, with a growl, Kovu kicked Fisi off the cliff, then he turned back to Simba,"Everything will be all right Simba, we're going to go home and get Rafiki to look at that wound" Kovu said, gently he helped Simba up and supported him, slowly the two of them made their way back to Pride Rock, When they reached Pride Rock Zazu flew out to meet them, he gasped when he saw the state Simba was in, "Kovu what on earth happened?" He asked, slowly he landed. "Zazu there is no time to explain, I need you to go and get Rafiki, at once" Kovu ordered, Zazu nodded and flew off towards Rafiki's tree, Slowly Kovu aided Simba to the entrance to the den where they found Nala and Kiara waiting for them. Nala stopped suddenly when she saw Simba, "Kovu what on earth has happened?" she asked weakly as Kiara pressed her muzzle first to her mates cheek then to her fathers. "I will explain when we get him inside, Rafiki is on his way" Kovu said, Nala quickly went over and supported Simba's other side,"Kiara, darling I need you to go and get your grandmothers, now" she ordered, Kiara nodded and did as she was told. Nala and Kovu helped Simba inside and helped him to lie down, Nala sank down next to him and pressed her muzzle to Simba's cheek. Kiara returned, with Sarafina and Sarabi following, Sarabi let out a moan of despair when she saw her son and collapsed against Sarafina's side, Sarafina and Kiara steadied her amd helped her lie down, slowly Sarabi sank down and pressed her muzzle to Simba's, from their spot next to Sarabi, Kovu and Kiara leaned against each other. Just then Rafiki appeared with his walking stick and a small bundle of herbs, "Prince Kovu what has happened to the king?" He asked, Kovu sighed, we had a ambush with a hyena named Fisi, he taunted Simba about a lion named Kopa" Kovu said, when Nala heard Kopa's name, gasped and exchanged a startled glance with Sarafina. Just then Simba stirred and opened his eyes,"What happened?" He asked groggily as he struggled to sit up, Nala and Sarabi supported him and he collapsed weakly against Nala,"Everything will be all right Simba, it was just a little skirmish with Fisi" Nala said relief in her tone, Rafiki came over and set the herbs down in front of Simba, he kneeled to examine the wound, "This would will be very easy to heal" he said, he sprinkled some ground up herbs on the wound then shook his stick above it"I advise a week of bed rest and, he needs to not put strain on that shoulder, I shall return in one week" he said, he bowed and exited the cave. "I love you so much Daddy" Kiara said leaning down and nuzzling Simba," Simba smiled weakly at her,"I love you too my darling Kiara" he said, "Simba would you like to take a nap?" Nala asked,"I would love too" Simba said, the royal family including Sarafina and Sarabi, snuggled down and went to sleep, When Simba woke up it was late afternoon, he yawned and stretched, before glancing at his family, Nala pressed close to his side, Kovu and Kiara snuggled together, and Kion fast asleep in Kiara's paws, Simba's thoughts drifted briefly to Kopa, before reflecting on how much his family meant to him, he glanced at his mate, he smiled when he saw her eyes opening. Nala sat up when she saw Simba was awake, "How do you feel darling?" She asked, "Nala.. When Kovu and I encountered Fisi he taunted me about Kopa" Simba said, Nala sighed,"Simba I think it's finally time we tell Kiara and Kion about Kopa" she said, "But Nala.... It's been years since he vanished, we don't even know if he's still alive" Simba said, "Simba don't you think Kiara and Kion deserve to know about their older brother" Nala reasoned, "Kopa disappeared while you were pregnant with Kiara, so he knew about Kiara, but neither Kiara nor Kion know about him" Simba sighed, "Simba, don't you think Kiara and Kion deserve to know about Kopa,, just in case he comes back" Nala pleaded, Simba sighed,"All right go and get them" he said smiling, Nala smiled at him then went to get Kiara, Kovu, and Kion, when she returned with them following, Simba sat up and smiled at them. With a sigh of relief Kiara rushed over to Simba and pressed her muzzle to Simba's,"I'm so glad your all right daddy" she said relief in her tone, Kion came over and sat in between her paws, Simba smiled at Kiara a look of complete love in his eyes,"I love you my darling child" he said, he and Kiara rubbed muzzles, Nala smiled at Simba and Kiara,"Kion, Kiara, your father and I have something very important to tell you" she said, Kiara glanced at her parents noticing the sadness and worry in their eyes," What's the matter?" she asked, Simba and Nala exchanged a look and Nala nodded,"Kiara, Kion, before you were born your mother and I had another son named Kopa, He was set to be king,, but he never got to be.. When he was a few months older then you are now Kiara, he was abducted and taken from us, your mother and I searched throughout the whole kingdom, we never found him, then you started to come in to this world Kiara, so we had to put the search on halt, when you were born we did everything we could to protect you, Kiara, Kopa's abduction was the reason I was so overprotective of you" Simba said, "So... I'm not the oldest?" Kiara asked confusion in her tone, Simba smiled, "No my darling you and Kion have a older brother" he explained, "My darlings it's time for bed" Nala said, she picked Kion up and started to put him to bed, Kiara followed and laid down next to Kion, Nala nuzzled her babies, then she settled down next to Simba and fell asleep, Kovu came over and laid down next to Kion, Kiara and Kovu sighed then settled down and fell asleep. Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:Sequel Fanfictions